SPONGE BOB HAS TURNED INTO A EVIL SEXUEL SPONGE
by toni-pepperz
Summary: funny mystery wats better it got some parts from the show and has a lot of romace thats not wan't to any1 but sponge bob this story is a twist story so if you like twists read this review if liked


Hello my name is Lachlan Mitchell and this is my story Sponge bob Square pants has turned a little off track so read and you'll just have to read all of it  
  
Now when you see this it means a new day or part of the story has began.  
* Now when you see this it mean back in time. When you see it again its back to normal time ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ and this means to they future ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok we better get started  
  
SPONGE BOB HAS TURNED INTO EVIL SEXUEL SPONGE   
  
Chapter 1: bus stop terror  
  
One very stormy cold night at three PM in the morning sponge bob was getting out of bed to go to work like usual so he pull on his square pants and started to walk to the bus stop and he sat and waited and waited but the bus did not come. Then Patrick turned up.  
  
Sponge bob: hey Patrick  
  
Patrick: hey sponge bob  
  
Patrick : waiting for a bus  
  
Sponge bob: yeah you  
  
Patrick: Waiting for a bus  
  
Sponge bob: really  
  
Sponge bob: I'll go get a bus schedule and you call me if a bus comes  
  
Sponge bob starts walking to the bus depo and then him heirs "stop it sponge bob" that's annoying and starts to run back to Patrick then stops to think  
  
Sponge bob thinking: mmm I don't know any body in bikini bottoms named sponge bob but me  
  
Then sponge bob starts running to Patrick and asks Patrick  
  
Sponge bob: what id you say Patrick  
  
Patrick: I said stop it sponge bob I don't want you to ever ever ever do that to me again  
  
Sponge bob: what did I do  
  
Patrick: you came up to me pulled my pants down and slapped my bottom and well you know they rest it was you  
  
Sponge bob: I don't know I did that  
  
Patrick: don't play dumb sponge bob  
  
Sponge bob: sorry now I'll go to the bus depo and you call me if there's a bus K Patrick  
  
Patrick: mmm I don't if I could catch a bus with you (looking odd)  
  
Sponge bob: Patrick (looking angry)  
  
Patrick: ok ok (looking scared)  
  
Sponge bob: good bye (cheerfully)  
  
Then as sponge bob was walking no not walking skipping down the street he tripped over then he stared skipping again then he heard a broom sound and saw Patrick on the bus yelling out as he went past  
  
Patrick: hey Sponge bob bus is here  
  
And that second the big red bus drove past and not only did it not pick him up it when off the road to drive in a puddle and splashed sponge bob right in the face now even you would know that sponge bob would be pretty angry about all this if you had a brain the size of Patrick's brain. Then in they distance he heard this  
  
Patrick: hey sponge bob this driver looks like you isn't that odd  
  
Then sponge bob thought to him self  
  
Sponge bob: hmm that's right I know whats weird I haven't had a krabby patty in five minutes well better have one soon as I get to the krusty crab  
  
He walked back to the bus stop and then he noticed his shoe was undone so he knelled down to do it up as he mumbled to him self  
  
Sponge bob: over and under loopy loop and done  
  
But before sponge bob could get back up a bus had stoped then moved away before he got sponge bob as you could imagine was very angry  
  
Then in a matter of minutes he saw a button on his shirt was undone so he turned around and did it up but then again a bus stoped and when he turned around drove away.  
  
Sponge bob: I'll catch that bus if it's the last thing I do  
  
Two minutes past and now sponge bob was so hungry and he noticed a bit down the street a candy machine was just sitting their so sponge bob walked over to it and he looked at then machine to see what he might purchase but at the time he was doing that three red buses stoped and then drove away then he pressed in 2d a packet of sea peanuts his favourite besides the krabby patty ed a red bus coming down the street so he ran for the bus stop and missed again poor sponge bob so he decided to go to the candy machine and get his sea peanuts then he noticed a fish walk up and take his peanuts and change then sponge bob said  
  
Sponge bob: I'm going to the bus depo and standing first in line and no one can stop me  
  
So sponge bob walked to the bus depo and said  
  
Sponge bob: first in line and no one can stop ok (looks at the person first in line) and said second in line and nobody can stop me (and loos at second person in line and says)third in line and nobody stop me ok  
  
`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sponge bob: Ok 327 in line and nobody can stop me (and he looks at the person 306th in line and she grows a egg and it pops and 4 babies hope out in front of sponge bob  
  
Front desk lady: next next  
  
Sponge bob was asleep but by the yucky sound of this ladies voice wakes him up  
  
Sponge bob: jumps up and say me I'm next me me me  
  
Lady: hey I know you you're that guy that goes around kissing everyone we are closed now  
  
Sponge bob: weird eh well crap happens  
  
And then he decides to walk to work which is just across the street and then he walks in the door and says  
  
Sponge bob: hey everyone ready for some nice juicy krabby patty's  
  
But every body but squid worth ran away well must be late for appointment or something.  
  
WRITERS REPORT GETS BETTER EVERY TIME  
  
Well it's the end of that crazy chapter but theirs something missing coke and cookies better get some Got animal cookies and coke Ahhh the writer hes gone maD HELP THIS IS HIS BROTHER WRITING HIS KILLING THE GOLD FISH QUICK READ NEXT CHAPTER 


End file.
